


Grey

by DEATHBERRY



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEATHBERRY/pseuds/DEATHBERRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might love fucking with this hateful boy, but Brendol Hux Jr is not gonna admit it to the boy, ever. The truth that Kylo <em>fucking</em> Ren has been the best fuck in his life because he fucks like he hates every fiber of Hux and has the best dick he's ever experienced is gonna die with him. It'll go to the grave with him, and even when Satan asks him in Hell, he's still not gonna admit it and says he hates the boy so fucking much it makes his skin crawl.</p><p>In which Hux tries to operate the mob and Kylo is, well, being Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so, feel free to tell me if the wordings are wrong, yeah? ;)

 

Brendol Hux Jr. hates winter, especially London's winter. It's cold, it's dark, it's wet and it's miserable in every way possible. He stares up at the white ceiling of his 2-bedroom hotel suite, fascinating with the simple tray ceiling of his room, as he presses a cigarette held between his forefinger and middle finger to his lips, lazily inhaling the rich mint smoke. The low grunt from the man lying between his legs with a mouth wrapping tightly around the head of his cock makes him finally look down from his room's ceiling. Hux lets the nicotine filled smoke warm his lung for a few seconds more before blowing it out through his mouth slowly.

 

“I have to leave the hotel at eight. You'd better hurried,” he says, stretching a hand out to the side to tap the cigarette against the lip of the ashtray he puts on the bed next to his head. He gets another low grunt that sounds like _'yes sir'_ in return. Hux lifts the cigarette to his mouth again, leisurely savouring his favourite poison smoke in his lung and a warm tight heat around his hard cock while going over today meeting in his head again for the forth time of the day, and it's only seven forty in the morning for Christ's sake. He's going to have a monthly meeting with other _captains_ at nine then he'll have an appointment with the _Supreme Leader_ at one in the afternoon.

 

Hux hates this fucking monthly meeting with those arrogant thugs who think a few millions of money and a handful of minions will make them better than what they actually are; thugs, pimps and drug dealers that's what they are. It takes forever to finish as if they think he has a whole day to listen to their whine about the cop (the usual), the _rats_ (also the usual) and a too high _commission fee_ (still the usual). Well, that's a part of his job, but it doesn't mean he has that much time for that kind of thing. He has enough problems of his own to care of, thank you very much.

 

His breathing speeds up a little when he feels the warm starts pooling in his belly. The man he picked up on the way back to the hotel after going out for a breakfast notices that and sucks harder, tongue sliding smoothly at the underside while taking him deeper into the throat. It takes a few swallows and expert sucks for Hux to come. He breathes hard, savouring the afterglow in the same way he does with the smoke; lazily and leisurely as if he has nothing in the world to be worried about. He doesn't care much about the man he managed to pick up on the way back to his breakfast, but before he can tell the man to leave, the door of his bedroom is pushed open harshly. Hux doesn't even have to glance that way to know who it is. The stubbornness and arrogant that suddenly fill the air are enough to tell him.

 

Here comes his main problem in these last few months; Kylo _fucking_ Ren

(And for God's sake, who names their kid Kylo anyway.)

 

“Good morning, Ren.”

 

“We have to go. Now.”

The way he emphasizes the word _now_ sounds so childish Hux can't help but snort a little. He sits up, waving uncaringly at the man when he still sees him standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed, clearly feeling threatened by another broad and tall (and also apparently moody as fuck) figure in the room. The man hurriedly runs out of the room without being told twice. Hux sighs, gathering a duvet to cover his lower part which starts to feel sticky.

 

“You'd have knocked,” he says, inhaling his smoke and glancing at the uninvited guest who probably doesn't know and absolutely doesn't give a fuck that he's being rude. The tall man with a ridiculous black shoulder-length hair crosses the room in three wide steps before he comes standing at the end of the bed, the same spot as the man who just left. Hux gazes up, and the way the morning light coming through the window behind Ren makes his majestic curly dark hair look even more ridiculous and his little fade freckles scattering across that ridiculous long nose a shade darker. Brendol Hux Jr. is not a person who uses the word like adorable to describe something and he, of course, will not start using it, especially with 6-foot-something tall Kylo Ren.

 

“You shouldn't do that,” Ren says, eyes hard as well as his body language. Hux quirks his eyebrows up a little while trying not to be the first to lose eye-contact. It's his favourite game, of course.

 

“Do what exactly, Ren, pray tell.”

Midway through lifting his hand to press the cigarette against his mouth, one of Kylo's big hand snatches at his wrist, griping tightly it's almost painful, but Hux is not gonna voice that aloud. God forbids him to look in pain even thought he's on the verge of dying. (Fact: it's his father who forbade him.) He looks at the tall brute coolly, challenging him that he's not afraid of him like everybody else in this little _organisation._

 

“Smoke in bed, that's what. It's dangerous,” Ren answers as he tightens the hold on his wrist before lifting it up, twisting his hand a little to get a drag on his cigarette. Those dark eyes stay fix at his face as his cheeks hollow a little, not shifting away from his eyes even a second. _Challenge accepted,_ those hard cold eyes seem to say.

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

Still holding his wrist in a painful grip, Ren bends down, covering all the sunlight spilling in the room with the curtain of his messy black hair, making a small space between their face darken and filled with warm grey smoke that gently flows out of his slightly parted month. Their mouth almost touch and Hux suppresses the urge to surge up and devour those full lips. Kylo Ren does have a pretty mouth, he has to admit. Very suitable to be bitten bloody by his teeth and undeniably good for sucking a dick.

 

“And why is that. Please enlighten me Ren, or should I call you _Lord_ Ren. Your mother was once a princess in a far far away land after all.” He almost doesn't finish his sentence because a hand suddenly grips at his short hair and pulls tight, making him look up and bare his throat. He doesn't allow himself to show any of his discomfort, still looks at the tall man with unimpressed eyes and cruel smile at the corner of his lips. Ren bares his teeth, snarls, “she's not my mother,” and pulls at his hair even harder. Hux arches his back a little so the pull isn't gonna be too much. The cigarette is forgotten between them.

 

“Careful Ren, you're gonna make yourself look like a rat if you still have mommy issues like this. The _Captains_ keep telling me there're some for years now. I wonder what they would do to you, the _Supreme Leader_ 's favourite attack hound, if they think you're one of those rats they're looking for. You see, they're not the kind who will listen to your begging like me.”

 

The air stills for a moment after the words end. Even the sound of busy traffic from the street below seems to be silent. Ren looks daze by his words, but after a moment, he bares his teeth and slowly straights back up. He plucks the cigarette out of Hux's fingers before releases his hair and pushes hard at Hux's lean frame so he lies down onto the bed, naked and bare for Ren to ravage as he pleases. Ren stands there, at the foot of the bed, one hand pressing the cigarette to his mouth, the other grabs one of Hux's leg and puts it over his broad shoulder.

 

“One day, _General_ ,” he says slowly, dangerously, using the nickname the minions secretly call him behind his back, “I'm gonna make you beg and cry, pleading for my mercy.” Hux smirks at the dog who overestimates its own power and control. He lifts his leg up from the broad shoulder a little so he can put the side of his foot on the smooth cheek, caressing the soft skin gently like a lover would.

 

“Whatever it would please you, _Your Highness_. However,” he moves his foot to the back of Kylo's neck and pulls him closer, making him bend down a little, “may I have my cigarette back please? That's my last one and I have a very stressful day ahead of me.” Ren smirks around the cigarette while nestling his own cheek with his ankle, giving a feather-like kiss at his anklebone gently. The boy trails his hand up his body, lets the blunt nails and soft fingertips graze lightly against his pale skin, passes one of his nipple, climbs up his throat and finally stops at his lower lip.

 

“You need to stop smoking too much. It's not good for your health,” he says, pressing two of his fingertips against his lips as if testing the softness of the skin, and his dark eyes gleam dangerously when Hux eventually parts his mouth and lets those fingers inside, sucking and licking them wet and nice without anyone telling him to. Ren looks please like a cat that got a bowl full of cream.

 

“Good boy.”

For all the love he has in making things under his control, that silly praise does makes him swell, both his pride and his dick, of course. Hux sucks those long fingers deeper, flicking his tongue around them eagerly so he can get them even wetter. Ren blows a smoke out of his mouth slowly while he stares, eyes bright and dangerous in the mist of grey smoke.

 

“Since you're asking so nicely,” he says mockingly and takes his fingers out. Hux probably hates himself later if he finds out in his horny memory that he tries to chase them back. Ren puts his leg down onto the mattress before gives him back his cigarette, pressing it to his lips with a mock gentle gesture. Hux barely takes a full drag before a pair of big strong hands flips him over to his stomach and drags his hip to the edge of the bed, making him have to balance himself on the floor by only the ball of his feet.

 

“Hey, that's dangerous.”

 

“Don't care,” Ren growls, rubbing a bulge that is formed in his jeans between his cheeks slowly, tauntingly, promising for something that Hux has to bite his cigarette harder than necessary so he won't start begging for it like a cheap whore. He tries to push himself up with his elbows, but he fails half way through it and lies flat onto the mattress again when he feels two wetted fingers prod and push inside his entrance. Not too gently, of course, but he doesn't expect otherwise. Hux breathes deep, refuses to show any discomfort to please that arrogant child, who has one hand spans between his shoulder blade, putting him down forcefully while the fingers of the other hand thrust fast into his body.

 

Hux has to blindly grab for the ashtray and puts his almost finished cigarette carefully at the lip of it, trying hard not to stub it accidentally. When his hands are free, he grabs a handful of sheet and holds tight. Face down on the bed, hardly able to breathe, so he can muffling the sound when Ren crooks he fingers just right and finally found the spot he's looking for.

 

He might love fucking with this hateful boy, but Bredon Hux Jr is not gonna admit it to the boy, ever. The truth that the boy has been the best fuck in his life because he fucks like he hates every fiber of Hux and has the best dick he's ever experienced is gonna die with him. It'll go to the grave with him and even when Satan asks him in Hell, he's still not gonna admit it and says he hates the boy so fucking much it makes his skin crawl. (Fact: the boy doesn't belong here. He's too bright, too full of light for this place and Hux is afraid that someone might notice like he does and change the boy in the way that cannot be fixed. He likes him like this.)

 

“You're ready?”

 

“Whatever, but please hurry and done with it. I'm wasting my cigarette away.”

 

Ren growls at his nonchalant as he pulls out his fingers. There's a moment of silent and stillness that makes Hux start to worried a little, but before the paranoid side of him can win and make him look back, there's a clanking sound of the belt being undone and the sound of zipper being pull down slowly. That annoying unbearable man is making him wait. Of course, he wants Hux to beg. Hux curses, rubbing his heavy dick impatiently against the soft fabric that is made into the sheet. The blunt head that he feels against his barely loose entrance makes Hux gasp. He quickly bites his lip to stop from asking for more. He won't give Ren that. Not now, anyway. Ren doesn't seem to care for his reaction much. He holds him down with one hand between Hux's shoulder blades while the other guides himself in slowly. The first breach rips a small quiet sound from Hux's throat. It's insignificant, Hux tries to tell himself that while he pushes his forehead harder onto the mattress, bracing for the impact that deliciously makes his head swim. Like any other thing he does, Ren stubbornly puts forward, and several minutes later, he's finally fully seated, all his length is buried deep inside. Again, he feels rather than sees that arrogant boy smirks as he pulls himself up straight with both hands grip tight at his hip, slowly trying a few shallow thrusts as if taunting him to squirm. And no, Hux is not gonna squirm.

 

“Now, _General_ , where were we.”

 

“Where you starts fucking? I don't know Ren, but please, lets move along, yeah? We don't have all day,” he says, reaching for the cigarette again. He's finally able to push himself up on his elbows and continue enjoying his poison. The warm smoke barely fills his lungs when Ren starts to thrust, hard and fast as ever. The boy bends down, using his big nose to nuzzle with Hux's hair at the nape of his neck and scrapping Hux's skin softly with his teeth.

 

“Ah-ah. Behave, Ren. No marking above the collar, remember?”

He got a bruising bite on his left shoulder for the answer. Such a child, seriously.

 

“Boring,” Ren says next to his ear before giving that poor ear a bite, making Hux shiver a little. He starts rutting his dick against the bed sheet with the same punishing rhythm the boy behind him sets, seeking his own release before that boy finds his as if it's a race. It probably is, knowing Ren who likes to best him in everything. Humping mattress that slowly begin to damp with sweat and precum is not the ideal for coming, of course, but the dick that finally brushes against his prostate definitely is. Hux groans quietly to himself and hides his face at the crook of his elbow, cigarette hanging dangerously between his parted lips. He pants hard, swallowing back a moan that threatens to spill out.

 

“Hey, that's dangerous,” Rens says, throwing his words back at him with a mocking voice. He snatches the cigarette from his lips before it drops onto the mattress. Hux hears the boy inhales and eventually gives up getting it back.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, Ren, hurry up,” Hux taunts and gets a sharp slap on his right cheek for an answer. It hurts so good he has to bite back a groan.

 

“Fucking _princess_ ,” Ren mumbles as he speeds up his thrust, holding Hux's hip in a tight grip that will probably leaves bruise for days. He doesn't mind, of course. He loves seeing marks on his too pale skin. It takes a few hard thrusts for Hux to come, and a few more harder after for Ren. The ball of his feet finally give out, leaving him hanging bonelessly like a rag doll at the edge of the bed, face hidden at the crook of his elbow and panting hard. Hux groans quietly when he feels Ren pulls out, and has to swallow back the moan when he feels a warm liquid leaking out of his abused hole and dripping down his inner thigh. So much safe sex so far, great.

 

“I'll call the car. Be ready in 10,” Ren says nonchalantly as if there's nothing happen, after pulling his jeans back up and buckling the belt. The cold in his voice makes Hux shiver a little, and it's not because of the weather outside. He turns over to his side, avoiding the wet spot under him, and pulls his legs up, curling into himself a little without realising. He just breathes, willing the sudden tightness in his chess to go away. He doesn't notice when exactly Ren turns to leave, but he eventually does leave at some point and Hux doesn't expect otherwise.

 

He's ready in his tailored black three pieces suit, hair combed in place, in six, and able to get in the car waiting in front of the hotel on time. Ren is nowhere to be found, but there's a pack of his favourite cigarette placed at the back seat, and it chases away the tightness in his chest like the best medicine.

 

*****

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was on fire, and from what his men who were here when it happened said, it took only one little girl to make that happened. Hux wasn't here when it happened. He's supposed to, but he's not due to the late meeting. The _Finalizer_ is a big pub, opening until late at night, and sometimes his _associates_ forget that Hux also has to work on a day shift and a midnight meeting during the peak time of the pub is very unreasonable. (He says yes to the meeting anyway. Sleep is not that important after all.) That aside, he's here now, standing in the middle of the ruined warehouse in his best tailored dark grey suit topped with his favourite black Burberry double-breasted greatcoat and an unlit cigarette held loosely between his lips. His father used to say in his crisp British accent that the American soil was not good for doing the trade, and Hux hates it when his father was always right. He looks up through the roof of the warehouse which is half destroyed by the fire, and the dark clear sky of New York City he sees through the hole on the roof doesn't give him anything much. He brings his attention back down when he hears a footstep coming close. It's Phasma. Her short blond hair is tousled by the wind at the dock where he sent her to look around. He doesn't turn to look at her, but he keeps her in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Any news?”

 

“We found a security camera from the nearby warehouse. I've already sent men to get the tape. Maybe we can tell who she is,” Phasma says, voice crisp and formal as usual. Hux hums in acknowledgement as he walks toward one of the wooden crate that survives the fire. The wood was char but it still stands and holds what's inside nonetheless. The silent is loud in this dark ruined warehouse and what's left of the unfinished trade. He lifts the lid of the crate up and peers inside. The emptiness inside doesn't surprise him much. Nothing surprises him much lately, to be honest.

 

“Maybe she's with the Russians. They're not so happy when we dumped the price.”

 

“Maybe,” Hux repeats the word softly, spending a whole second more staring at the empty crate before he closes it and turns to leave, walking out of the ruin with his head held high and back straight as if there's nothing wrong with the plan he's planned for months. The edge of his unbuttoned greatcoat flicks and swirls with his even steps.

 

“First the Dameron cop, then the traitor and now the girl. What more can possibly go wrong in one week,” Hux mumbles, mostly to himself than Phasma who follows him out of the ruined building and is half a step behind him to the right, her usual spot. He knows she hears him, and he's glad she doesn't try to give him any of her comment in return. He doesn't want to cross with her at two in the morning like this, and it's tiresome to be angry, to begin with. Hux sighs tiredly and pulls the collar of his greatcoat up to shield his neck from the cold salty wind coming from the ocean.

 

“Go. Tell the men to look around some more. I want a full report about what happened on my desk at eight o'clock sharp,” he says, then, after a minute, adds, “please get rid of everything before the cops come. I don't think the bribery works so well with the chief anymore.”

 

“Yes sir.”

Her firm response before she heads back to the dock sure gives him a hope that at least in the next couple of hours, he will definitely see a report with a full detail sit on his desk, waiting for him to read. Hux puts his gloved hands in his coat's pocket and walks toward his black Mercedes parked heedlessly in the middle of the road in front the warehouse, wondering absentmindedly about the whereabout of his lighter, because he's in need a cigarette right now and he cannot find his fucking lighter anywhere.

 

Before he can reach his car, a loud motorcycle roar that probably wakes the whole neighborhood up stops him in the middle of the walk, and the sight of black Kawasaki Ninja that comes to a stop with a loud obnoxious screech right in front of him doesn't please him much. He waits for the driver, who wears a big leather biker jacket and tight black jeans, to kick the kickstand down and take of the black full-face helmet off, and the sight of Kylo Ren's face and his stupid hair that is ruffled a little by the helmet still doesn't please him. Hux finds himself stand even more straighter once those dark eyes turn to face him.

 

“Good evening, Ren.”

 

“Mitaka said there's a girl.”

So it's Mitaka who is responsible for baring the bad news to the higher up. Poor boy probably has a sick leave tomorrow. Hux tells himself to check on that poor guy first thing in the morning before he smirks to the problem in front of him, who puts his big helmet on the gas tank so he can use his free hands to put his unkept hair into a messy bun with the black hair tie kept around his wrist. This is ridiculous, Hux thinks, and clears his throat.

 

“According to the witnesses, yes, there's a girl.”

 

“She got the goods?”

 

“Might be a yes, might be a no.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“It might be someone else taking the goods. It's a lot of drugs, even for a junkie,” Hux answers with a shrug.

 

“Cop?” Ren's eyes flash that dangerous gleam that Hux hates to love when he asks. Hux shrugs again, nibbling softly at the end of his unlit cigarette. He a little bit worries about that too. Cops will make things very complicated and Hux hates complication. But that's his problem, not Ren's.

 

“Might be.”

Ren growls at his nonchalant answer and pulls him forward by his coat's lapel. That violent boy twists at the waist to face him, sneering in his face. Hux's stomach hits the side of Ren's thigh, and he doesn't appreciate this closeness when his men are still around to see. Nonetheless, Hux doesn't struggle to get free. He won't give the boy that pleasure to see him uncomfortable.

 

“ _Supreme Leader_ wants the goods to be out in the market so we can get rid of the Russians for good. It might be wise if you retrieve those goods back before the Russians figure your plan out.” Hux doesn't avert his eyes away from the eye contact. He will not lose his favourite game, especially with this awful boy he hates so fucking much. He pulls the cigarette out from his lip and keeps it behind his ear instead. It's an old habit that his father hated, so he keeps doing it, just to despise the old man. Hux smirks.

 

“Understand,” he says and quirks one corner of his lips a tad higher to make his smirk even more cruel, “in the meantime, I hope you can find me the girl and also the Dameron cop, who you lost during your interrogation, yes?”

 

“You breed a traitor in your house, _General_. It's not my fault that _your_ traitor helped the cop escape from _your_ property.” The way Ren sneers the words makes Hux want to recoil as if it's his late father who throws those disappointed words at him, not this arrogant child who cannot do anything right just for once. Still, Hux stands with his back ramrod straight and head held high, meeting that awful child straight in the eyes.

 

“Say whatever you want, Ren. I don't care for a dog's opinion on how I should run my empire.”

 

“Sir?” Before Ren can opens his mouth to bark his insult back at him, an uncertain voice from Phasma stops him. Always his hero, Phasma is. Ren closes his mouth with an audible noise and pushes Hux away. He's proud with himself that he doesn't stumble and fall down on his ass like he's afraid he will. Hux straights up his lapel and pulls the cigarette out from behind his ear, putting it in between his lips again. He regards Phasma with the corner of his eyes as usual.

 

“Phasma, take Ren to look around. Maybe he can help us with the girl,” he says. He doesn't wait to see whether his order is carried out or not. Phasma will do whatever he says without a fuss, he is certain. He walks around the Kawasaki toward his car, feeling those dark eyes trail after him even after he starts the car and drives away.

 

*****

 

Hux doesn't relax his stance until he's inside his penthouse, takes off his shoes and coat, keeping them in the nearby closet, and has his cat in his arms. Millicent purrs loudly and rubs her head eagerly against his cheek as if trying to remind him who he belongs and how dare he has someone else scent on his skin. It makes Hux smile a little and give the cat a kiss at the top of her head.

 

“Hello to you too Millie,” he coos as he walks into his penthouse without turning the light on. The light from the city coming through his ceiling-high windows is enough for him to make his way to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water. He puts her down on the middle isle when she tries to wriggle away from his arms. He rubs his knuckle behind her ears until she's satisfied and jumps away, making her way to her sleep basket at the corner of the room to sleep some more. Hux nurses his glass of water, gingerly siping from the glass while looking aimlessly outside the windows, which are so high and wide they cover one side of his wall. You can't see much from the kitchen, which is located at the other side of the room, but if you walks outside to the balcony, you can see the Midtown Manhattan skyline and the the whole Central Park below. Hux is too tired to walk out and it's also too cold to appreciate the view from the top of the building so, he'll have to do with the limited view from the kitchen. He gulps the last sip of water down, leaving the glass on the isle for the housekeeper to clean in the morning and goes sit down on his black leather couch, still facing the window. He wants something stronger than a water, but it almost four in the morning and he needs to go to work in a few hours. Hux sighs and leans his head back, resting it on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. It's not the most comfortable gesture, but he's too tired so, this will do.

 

He's probably more tired than he though, because he doesn't hear a click sound of his door when it's pushed open and close. He doesn't even hear the sound of the big heavy combat boots stepping on his mahogany floor. The only thing that he does hear is the soft breathing sound when the intruder comes standing behind him. Hux opens his eyes, and the dark eyes that looks down on him make him smile. It's still a little cruel, a little mean, but it's a smile nonetheless.

 

“Hello, Ren.”

 

“You forgot to lock the door.”

 

“How do you get into the building?”

 

“I said your name.”

Ridiculous, Hux wants to say. The security doesn't let anyone up that easy, especially when it requires a private elevator to get up here, but he decides he doesn't want to know. Not today, anyway. Hux inclines his head to the side a little, and the upside down sight of Kylo Ren's face makes him snort quietly to himself. The boy has that stupid bun again. It makes him look incredibly young, and Hux doesn't know how to feel about it.

 

“What do you want, Ren?”

 

“Phasma got the footage from the security camera. There's a car. I know who helped the girl escaped.”

 

“Oh, we'll see her soon then, I suppose,” he mumbles and lets Ren trail his cold fingertips down his neck, across his Adam's apple. There's a strand of hair loosen from Ren's stupid messy man bun, lingering near that smooth cheek, and Hux has a strong urge to reach up and push it behind that ridiculous big ear with his fingers. He goes for a frown instead. Ren cups his big hand under his chin, tilting his head up even higher and making him bare his neck even more. A thump fondles softly at his cheek.

 

“You work too hard, _General,_ ” Ren says, matter-of-factly.

 

“Someone have to, _Lord_ Ren. Or else this Empire will fall, just like it once did when my father was in command.”

 

“You plan to sleep tonight?”

 

“If I can make it to my bed, the answer is yes.”

Ren quirks one eyebrow up a little then snorts as if his answer amuses him. If it isn't too dark, Hux thinks he'll probably see the boy rolls his eyes so hard they go to the back of his skull. Ren pulls his hand back, and Hux immediately misses its warm on his skin. There's a clang of something plastic hits the ground, and Hux guesses it's that full-face helmet Ren probably carries it with him.

 

“Fucking princess,” Ren murmurs before he bends downs, slotting one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees. With a quiet grunt, the fucking brute is able to lift him off the couch with a little effort. (Hux is really offended. He won't admit it, but he really is. He's 6 foot 1, for God's sake.) Hux feigns an impressive smile.

 

“Good to know that our _Supreme Leader_ at least picked a strong dog to work with me but, Ren, this is so unnecessary.”

 

“You should eat more.”

(He probably still won't admit it, but he's also offended with this too.)

 

“You don't need to worry your pretty head with that,” he says before he can tell himself to stop. Hux decides to stay quiet after that and lets that stupid boy carry him to his bedroom on the second floor. Let the boy tires himself out. Hux doesn't give a single fuck. He'll leave eventually so, the more Hux lets him do whatever the fuck he wants, the faster the boy will fucking leave him in peace with his cat. Ren found his bedroom in one try and disposes him carelessly on his king size bed. Before he can open his mouth to kick the uninvited guest out, the said guest, to his surprise, starts taking of his boots and jacket. Hux frowns.

 

“The fuck are you doing?”

 

“Taking my clothes off obviously,” Ren answers flatly as he starts to pull off his simple white t-shirt, giving Hux a full view of his broad chest and strong arms. If he's not this tired, Hux will gives more fights about this and probably sees the boy out of his penthouse himself, but, apparently, Hux is that tired and he doesn't want to waste his almost run out energy to argue with this awful boy so, he lets him do whatever the fuck he wants and starts to undress himself. Despite the fact that he's dead tired, Brendol Hux Jr. still gets up to put his used clothes in the hamper at the corner by the bathroom door and hangs his suit jacket neatly at the back of the chair. The habit was beaten into him so hard it's unable to ignore. He disposes his cufflinks and watch in their usual box on the desk then walks back to the bed with only his boxer brief on. Ren has already lied down, naked except his boxer brief, when he climbs into the bed, looking soft and warm under his duvet it's almost ridiculous.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Very much.”

 

“Good. I'm appreciated that you finds my bed satisfying,” he says mockingly as he slips under the duvet.

 

“Hux?”

 

“What?”

 

“Let fuck,” Ren mumbles, and fuck him for sounding sleepy, as he pulls Hux close by the waist and grabs his thigh, hauling Hux's leg over his own hip and holding him there, making their chests flush together. Hux ends up having his face press to Ren's neck, nose nuzzling at the tender skin stretching across his Adam's apple, and he doesn't mind one bit. The warm that radiates from the body next to him already makes him feel content and drowsy, which he shouldn't be, considering how dangerous Kylo Ren can be.

 

“Love to, but I have to wake up really early in the morning and, oh --” he gasps quietly when he feels Ren's other hand slip into his brief and pull his cock out, palming it softly.

 

“Okay, how about touching?”

 

“Whatever, just hurried.”

Hux hears rather than sees the boy smirks as he uses that full lips nibble at the shell of his ear. He breathes out, giving in to the sensation of that warm callused hand and lets his cock swell. Ren can feel it, he knows. At least he doesn't have to see that boy's smugly smile.

 

“Good boy.”

Oh, what a magic word. Hux swallows down a moan and thrusts a little into Ren's hand. He feels the bulge forming in Ren's brief against his thigh, and Hux wills himself not to reach down and pull it out like he wants to touch it. It's a pretty cock, he admits, big and curve up just right to stretch him open enough to hurt and hit his prostrate at every move, but he's not going to give the boy that. Not now, not ever. (He does want it, thought, but that's not the point.) He's saved when Ren pushes his brief down and grabs both his and Hux's cock into his hand, squeezing them together so tightly Hux can't help but groans and thrusts up harder. The wetness of precum makes it all slick and nice, and Hux loves every second of it even though he's dead tired and barely awake. The boy moves his fist faster, sliding his cock along Hux's with a squelching noise.

 

“C'mon,” Ren urges softly in his ear while using his thump to circle around the head of Hux's cock, pressing gently at the tip, and he has to bite his lips hard to suppress a whimper. Hux feels Ren's other hand that is used to hold his thigh up trails slowly up his leg to his ass, giving one of the cheek a little squeeze before slips inside the brief.

 

“Ren,” he warns, voice barely audible, more like a soft breath than an actual warning.

 

“Shhhh,” Ren shushes him while sliding his middle finger between the crack, stroking his entrance softly with the pad of his finger. Hux bucks up and buries his face even deeper at Ren's neck, breathing hot and hard against the skin. He feels Ren smile near his temple. Knowing Ren, it's probably not a nice smile and definitely smugly as fuck.

 

“Coming?”

 

“You're not working hard enough Ren.” His challenge tone of voice is answered with the fingertip suddenly pushed inside his hole. It's not much, just a fingertip, but it makes him moan quietly in his throat and come into Ren's hand. It takes a few more thrusts for Ren to come in his own fist. Hux doesn't care who's going to clean him up, because sleeping with a cum stained skin is not ideal, but he's tired.

 

Once his breathing is back to normal and his heart doesn't beat alarming fast, he falls asleep just like that, with a leg throws up over Ren's hip, a nose filled with Ren's scent and a cheek warm with Ren's breath.

 

*****

 

Something wakes him up after an hour or so of sleep. He blinks awake sleepily, but doesn't have any mean to fully awake and get up. The room is still dark and his clock doesn't ring. It's not time yet. He's clean, fully naked and lies on his stomach with both arms hugging tight around one of his many pillows. The other side of the bed is empty, but he's too sleepy to feel anything yet. Then, Hux sees them. Sitting cross legs on the floor by the side of bed with only a pair of jeans on, probably in the middle of dressing, is Kylo Ren, and on his lap with both of her front paws balancing on the bare chest is his ginger cat, Millicent. Ren scratches her head with his knuckles and she purrs. In the dark room with only a light from outside, Hux sees the boy smiles, and it's such an innocent smile it makes his cheeks feel hot.

 

“You're such a nice girl, aren't you, Gingerbread. Watching out for your ginger kitten. He can be such a handful, I know.”

 

Hux falls back to sleep with that deep voice crooning so softly, so gently to his cat echoes in his ears.

 

*****

 

When Hux fully wakes up, the penthouse is empty. He still doesn't let himself feel anything while moving about the room to get ready to work. By the time he arrives at the _Finalizer_ and sits himself down in the office at the basement, he finally lets the coldness eat his chest raw and pretends like there's nothing wrong, like he doesn't feel anything at all as he reads the report Phasma put on his desk before he comes in.

 

*****

 

The car Kylo said seeing in the footage ends up being just a part of the car, the bumper and the hood to be exact. The plate is fake, but the design is unique. Hux is optimistic that they will find it soon. They also got the first glimpse of the girl and the sight of the infamous traitor. They will get those two little troublemakers soon too. Hux also feels optimistic about that. Still, he sighs when he finishes watching the footage for the fifth time. He closes his laptop and turns back to the document spreading all over his desk.

 

“It's one in the afternoon already. Has the car been located yet?” He asks no one in particular without looking up from the document he's reading. They need to order more of the drug before the Russians gets a sniff of what they're trying to do. The _cookers_ calls it a _Starkiller._ It's cheap, but takes you higher than the purest meth and coke combined, they claimed. Hux doesn't trust them to not sell it to the Russians. That's why they have to act fast. The Supreme Leader wants to get rid of the Russians for good, and he also wants that drug to be in the market as soon as possible. The Supreme Leader is wise, but the old man wants too many things, and there's only one Brendol Hux Jr. sitting here to do as he want.

 

“Ms. Phasma took the men to hunt down the car this morning, sir. We haven't received any call from them yet.” Hux gets a glimpse of a man who nervously answers his question and takes note with himself to know the man's name before the end of office hour. The boy might go far if he puts him with Phasma. Before he can answer anything back, there's a muffled scream coming from upstair, following with a thump, thump, thump sound like someone drags something heavy down the stairs. Hux's hand automatically goes to his 9 mm Glock 19 strapping under his middle drawer, ready to pull out. His men hurriedly step in front of his desk with their hands ready at the gun, flicking the safety off. They watch the door, waiting it to be pushed open. It does open after a few tense minutes, and standing there soaking in blood with one hand holding his helmet is Kylo Ren. He has the same clothes he wore last night, or it might be a new one, just a same colour, Hux doesn't care. The only thing he cares right now is the man Ren drags across the floor here with him. The man is barely conscious, bruised and bloody from head to toe. Ren pushes him inside roughly before comes standing behind him. Hux lifts his hand off his gun and resists the urge to massage his temple. His men still don't relax their stance, and Hux doesn't blame them one bit.

 

“Hello Ren,” he says, ignoring a wheezing noise from the guy kneeling in front of his desk. He probably has a broken rip or two. Ren uses the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat and carelessly push a strand that loosen from the bun behind his ear. It leaves a red streak of blood on his cheek instead.

 

“Tell him what you've just told me,” Ren snarls, pulling out his Sig Sauer P226 from his waistband behind his back and pointing it at the poor man's head. He's not with the Russians, Hux is certain of that. The man whimpers as he wipes the blood from his broken nose.

 

“I said I don't know anything,” the man sobs, and shrieks loudly when Ren pushes the barrel harder against the back of his skull. That cruel boy shakes his head, making that loosen strand comes out from behind his ear and back to nuzzling his cheeks.

 

“No, not that. About the girl.”

 

“Ok! Ok! Her name's Rey. I don't know where she came from, but she's good with cars so I hired her. She's a nice kid. She met that boy – Finn, I guess – a few days ago. I don't know where she is right now. Please! I really don't know!”

 

Ren looks straight at him in the eyes with a little quirk at his eyebrows as if to ask whether this is good enough, like a big dangerous cat waiting for a praise. Hux sighs, and with a flick of his wrist, a gun shot rings out and the man falls dead on his front with a big bullet hole in his skull.

 

“Get rid of him, and find someone to clean the blood before it stains the wood please,” Hux says to his men as he turns back to his paper work on his desk. The men start moving and eventually his office is empty and dead body free, except that tall cruel boy who still lurking at the middle of the room in his bloody t-shirt and a blood stained face.

 

“Where do you find him, Ren?”

 

“At the garage near the port. Phasma found him this morning. She let me interrogate him,” Ren answers as he walks closer to his desk, arrogantly demanding his attention, and Hux gives in by looking up to those dark eyes.

 

“It went well, I suppose.”

  
“It did,” Ren murmurs and reaches one hand out, caressing his bloody fingers at Hux cheek, thump circling the skin slowly as if trying to imprint the blood deeper in his skin. Hux stays still, watching the boy tracks his own fingers with a dangerous gleam in his black eyes.

 

“You look good bloody, _General_.”

 

“Flattery won't get you anywhere, _Lord_ Ren.”

The boy smirks and trails the pad of his thump across his lower lip, painting his lip in blood in a gentle gesture.

 

“Can we fuck now, _General_?”

Hux quirks one corner of his mouth up into his own cruel smirk and parts his lips a little to let that thump in, using his tongue to lick at the tip, tasting a faintly tank of copper.

 

“Not before you find me the girl, _Lord_ Ren.”

 

*****

 

When Hux sees Ren again, he actually gets him the girl, but she gets away in the end. The _Finalizer_ is on fire, and he finds Ren lying bloody and barely conscious with two bullet holes in his abdomen at the middle of burning pub.

 

*****

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was on fire again, but this time, it's at his pub and he's there in time to see the flame engulfs his life work that will turn into nothing but ash in the next few hours. The firemen are coming, his men told him once he parked his car and walked calmly in his usual three pieces suit and overcoat, not a single hair out of place, to the scene. There're people still trapped inside the burning building, they said, and it worries him a little, not about that people are dying but about what dying people will bring after their tragic death in the burning pub; cops. Hux doesn't want to depress himself right now by thinking what cops will be able to find in the ruined; drugs, illegal firearms and a lot of human bodies in the basement, long dead and with some limps chopped off before the fire. That's not ideal at all.

 

Hux stays at the edge of the footpath across the street, the closest they're allowed to go near the burning building, and looks up at the flame, bright red against the dark sky, listening to a faint screaming from the people who are still locked up inside with no way out. His phone vibrates in his pants pocket and he picks it up without looking at the caller's name. There're very few numbers of people who have his phone number, and Hux is not quite fond of any of them

 

“Hello.”

 

“I heard there's a fire, Junior.” Snoke's raspy voice that comes through the line makes him straighten his spine involuntarily and look around the crowded street like a boy who is caught red-handed fucking up. (He actually does. Fuck shit up, he means.) He hates it when the old man calls him Junior, like he's a duplicate of his father, which he tries not to be. (Fact: lies. He tries hard to be like his father with a hope that one day both old men, his father and Snoke will be satisfied with him.) It takes only a few seconds for him to calm down again and looks unimpressed at the said fire.

 

“Yes, sir. I'm at the scene right now. The firemen are on their way. Everything is under control,” Hux says, voice calm and face betraying no emotion as if he's in front of the old man's big desk, reporting everything directly in his dark stuffy office.

 

“Is this going to be a problem?”

 

“No, sir. Like I said, I've got everything under control.”

 

“Police will sniff on this little incident and hunt us down. I don't want that to happen, understood?”

 

“Understood, sir,” Hux confirms. He doesn't let the chill running down his spine waver his voice. It's still crisp and firm just as he wants.

 

“Good. Now, to the point of this call,” Hux can hear his heart beating too loud in his ears along with a faint static noise that always comes with an international call, “since you've been making a lot of messes of yourself lately, I want you to bring me back my Kylo Ren. I don't want him to tangle in your messes so I hope you will take care of it, yes? I want no evidence suspecting his existence in any news channel, clear?”

 

“Crystal, sir.”

 

“Good. He's more useful here than with you there, I suppose.” With a soft cruel chuckle, the _Supreme Leader_ hangs up the phone. Hux listens to the static sound for a few seconds more before he puts his phone back in the pocket. He doesn't want to think why Snoke is so eager to take his attack dog under his protection instead of him who gives and gives the organisation nothing but his best. None of that, not right now anyway.

 

“Sir,” one of his man calls from behind. Hux doesn't turn to look at him and just regards him with a small inclining of his head. He wonders a little where Phasma is as she's normally the first one who will be at the scene when there's something happens, but he pushes it out of his head as quickly as it came. He swallows back the sigh and answers quietly, “yes?”

 

“I'm reported that Ren was inside the building when the fire occurred, sir.”

 

This day cannot get any better, can it?

 

Hux does actually sigh, in the end.

 

“Does anyone see him recently?”

 

“No, sir. His Ducati is still at the parking. He's seen fighting with the girl.”

 

“The girl?”

 

“Yes, sir. The one Phasma has been hunting.”

Her name's Rey, if Hux remembers correctly. He hums in acknowledgement and flicks his hand to dismiss the man. He watches the building burns, and notices three figures jumping out from the second floor window to the street below. The broken glass sound makes the witnesses crowding in the street screams a little, and no one seems to see those three who escape from the building. Hux calls his men.

 

“Follow them and report back,” he orders, pointing his finger to the three figures who are now trying to get in the old car parking a few buildings away. Hux doesn't give them much attention and when he sees his men confirm his order, he walks across the street to the burning building.

 

“Sir?! Where are you going?” one of his men asks, voice panic and unsure. It's Mitaka's, Hux remembers. If there's someone that is gonna panic, it's always Mitaka.

“To get my fucking dog, obviously,” Hux murmurs under his breath before slightly turns his head to meet Mitaka's eyes, and the boy does look panic, eyes huge and face pale, “get Ren's bike back to his place and tell someone to bring my car to the second back door.”

 

“But --”

 

“No but. I don't care if you don't know where Ren lives or there's no key. I want that bike back to his place. I don't want any of Ren's belonging here. Is there any question?”

Mitaka swallows hard and nods. Poor boy looks like he's on the verge of crying and Hux can only just signs some more because he doesn't have anything else to say that will ensure the boy that everything is going to be okay. He flicks his wrist, dismissing him before pushes the front door open, walking inside the burning pub with calm and collect manner as if there's nothing wrong. He pulls his handkerchief out from his inside pocket and uses it to cover his nose and month. The smoke in the air makes his eyes water, but it doesn't stop him from walking deeper in the building.

 

Ren is so incredibly easy to find Hux is almost disappointed. Lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs to the basement is Kylo Ren with blood covering half of his face as well as the plain white tee he's wearing. He's probably pushed down there, Hux thinks as he takes in the way the Ren's body lies unnaturally on the floor.

 

“Ren?” he calls, just to be sure, and when he sees a little moving from Ren's head, it's enough for him to walk carefully down. The basement is still safe from the fire and the air is also not thick with smoke. The fire probably started at the second floor, Hux thinks to himself while kneeling down next to the prone body. He cannot stop himself from using his fingers pushing back a strand of dark hair plastered with sweat at that smooth cheek behind one of those ridiculously big ears. The boy is still breathing, shallowly, but breathing still.

 

“Ren,” he calls again, softer this time. The boy finally opens his eyes. They are unfocused, but Hux will take whatever he can get right now. He slides one arm behind Ren's shoulder blades and pulls him up into sitting position. Fuck those wounds for now, Hux doesn't have time to evaluate whether they will kill the boy or not.

 

“You have to stand up for me Ren. We need to get out of here right now.”

Ren groans a little when his body is pushed and jostled none too gently. At least he's conscious enough to complain, Hux tells himself that as he tries to pull the boy to stand up with him. Ren groans again, louder this time, but is on his two feet stably enough.

 

“Hux?”

 

“Yes, it's me. We gotta move now before the building collapses. C'mon, you child, stop whining,” Hux says, pulling one of Ren's arms over his shoulder. Ren hesitantly leans his weight down on him as if he's not so sure that Hux's lanky frame will be able to hold his weight. The fact is Hux probably can't, but he'll make it happen, no matter what. That's what he's been doing for his whole life anyway. He slides an arm around Ren's waist, holding him close, then starts walking deeper into the basement instead of going back up. He pushes the door to his office open and goes inside. He walks pass his working desk to the bookshelf standing behind the chair. Hux might be lanky, but he's strong enough to move that bookshelf aside with Ren still hanging at his shoulders, revealing the wooden door behind.

 

“I don't know there's a door here,” Ren slurs tiredly, but still sounds faintly amused. Hux snorts as he pushes the door open and walks down the dark narrow corridor. He heaves Ren's body closer to his side and murmurs, “there's a lot of thing you don't know, _Lord_ Ren. So many things.”

 

The low ceiling makes them both have to bend down a little and Hux, a complicated man as he is, slides his hand up from Ren's waist to rest on the top of his head instead, shielding his pretty head from the rough surface of the stone ceiling. Lucky for him that Ren seems too out of it to have an energy to ask what he's doing ,which is good, because Hux doesn't have an answer for that question either. They walk slowly down the corridor and finally reach the end of the way in several minutes later. It takes Hux a couple of pushes and pulls to open this door. He takes a good deep breath of fresh air into his lungs before moving forward. His black Mercedes is parked where he told Mitaka to park it. The boy is a bit panicky, but very efficient. No wonder why he's Phasma's favourite.

 

“Where're we going?”

  
“Your place,” he answers curtly as he pushes Ren inside his car and closes the door harshly before the boy can ask him more questions. There's a sharp siren echoing from the next block. Firemen are near. Hux has to move fast. He pulls his phone out while getting in the car and starting the engine, moving the car into the main street.

 

“Mitaka.”

 

“Sir? Are you alright? The firemen are here now. They are clearing the space for the truck to get in.”

 

“Mitaka, listen to me. Bring the men and burn the building down before the firemen can get in.”  


“What?”

  
“I want you and the men to burn down every evidence that will lock all of us in jail for years. Say you understand Mitaka,” he says calmly, doesn't want to panic the boy any further. Still, from the way he breathes and a quiet whine that escapes his mouth into the line, poor Mitaka panics.

 

“I understand, sir.”

  
“Good. Tell the men to lay low for a while after this, okay?”

 

“Okay” After hearing the softest okay from the end of the line, Hux hangs up, turning off his phone and turns his attention back to the driving and the boy bleeding in his passenger seat.

 

“You're surprisingly nice, _General_. I'm impressed.”

A tired voice makes Hux's eyes leave the street to the boy next to him for a second. Ren looks alright, considering he's up and can talk shit to him like this. Hux assumes he's probably far from dying in his car.

 

“Tell me your address.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don't want you bleeding in my room, that's why,” Hux says, as calmly as he can while glaring at the boy, who leans his head against the glass and breathes slowly through his mouth with closed eyes and pinched eyebrows. He looks tired, annoying but tired, which is alright, he guesses. At least the boy doesn't at the verge of dying in his car. Ren sighs and tells him his address, which turns out to be in Brooklyn Heights. Hux doesn't comment that he's surprised and drives to the address he's told.

 

The car is quiet, and the silence is suffocating in the small space between them. Hux doesn't want to be the first to speak, because if he does, he's probably gonna yell at how stupid Ren is and how he always destroys everything Hux tries so hard for years to build. (Fact: himself included and he doesn't want to admit that.)

 

“I shot my father,” says Ren, and his voice sounds too loud under the silence they have created between them. He doesn't sound sad or anything to Hux. Just said it matter-of-factly, like he likes to share the news to him. Hux doesn't say anything back immediately. He thinks back to Ren's file he got a chance to put a hand on after a very hard digging, and he faintly recalls the name – Han Solo, that's the name. Princess Leia Organa has never been married, the whole world knows this. Her pregnancy was announced one summer and that's the end of it. Her family was slaughtered by the rebels a few months after she gave birth. She came to seek a refuge at the states and has been staying here since. The entire world knows this. There're even several autobiographies wrote about her and her royal family sold in Barnes and Noble. Hux doesn't know why he suddenly thinks about this, but he does, and he wonders how the princess will take this news.

 

“I was told you're fighting with the girl.”

 

“Yes, I was, but she's with him. That car belongs to him. I can remember it anywhere,” Ren mumbles. He shifts a little in his seat and doesn't open his eyes.

 

“I though he left when he made your mother pregnant.”

 

“He did, but he came back after. A few years, at least.”

 

“That's nice of him.”

 

“I hate my father.”

Don't we all, Hux wants to say, but it sounds too cliche so he snorts instead. He stops the car at the red light and asks, “Did shooting him help?” Because Hux doesn't have a chance to do so. He still tried hard to earn his father's approval and be whatever his father wanted him to be so he could be proud of his son until the very end, even though Hux hated him and everything he did was never enough for the old man to be proud of him. He steals a glance at Ren, and the blank stare that the boy gives to nothing in particular outside the window is enough to answer his question.

 

“No, it didn't help a fucking thing.”

 

***

 

The apartment is in the corner, red brick and probably renovated from a warehouse built since WWII or something. From the windows, Hux can count only four level height. He parks the car at the front and brings Ren inside. Of course, Ren happens to live on the forth floor, and God forbids this hippy building to have an elevator.

 

“You live in a nice place, surprisingly,” Hux grunts, heaving Ren's weight up another steps, which finally lands them at the forth floor. Ren fumbles for his key in his jeans pocket, and good for them that he doesn't lost it in the fire.

 

“The job pays me well, _General_ ,” says Ren as he pushes the door open. Ren doesn't bother with the light. He limps towards his beat up sofa and flops down on it unceremoniously with a loud groan, leaving Hux standing at the door to take in the room. It's a big loft, high ceiling with big industrial windows along the wall, showing a view of the Hudson. He sees the bed on the second floor, above the kitchen, and you will not see him climbing those ladders up to that small porch, ever. Hux signs and close the door behind him.

 

“You need someone to take care of those wounds.”

 

“Yeah, there's a first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom,” Ren says, waving his hand carelessly to the bathroom door. Hux suppresses the urge to strangle that boy and walks to stand at the back of the couch, looking down to the boy who is clearly in pain but too stubborn to admit it aloud. Ren's eyes are close with his hands press tightly at the wounds on his side.

 

“Ren,” he calls quietly, but in the dark quiet room, it feels too loud and his voice sounds too tired, like he's on the verge of tear, “don't be difficult right now.”

 

Ren opens his eyes, looking up at him with big eyes as if he's curious. One big bloody hand reaches up, pushing fingers through his hair before sliding down to cradle his cheek, thump gently caresses his cheekbone, smearing blood on his skin. Hux wants to nuzzle against the warm radiating from that big callused hand, but he stops himself before he has a chance to.

 

“What's wrong?” Ren asks, voice deep and slightly in pain, “it's alright. I'm not gonna die with just two bullet wounds, you know that right?”

He knows, but still. Hux breathes, deeply, slowly through his nose before lets himself turn his head a little to give a kiss at Ren's wrist, which he can't help but notice several deep long scars across the vein, then he pulls aways, back ramrod straight and face blank, cold to the bone.

 

“I'll call someone to patch you up.” He doesn't wait for any reply and pulls out his phone, dialing Mitaka while walking to the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. He cringes a little once the light turns on, showing him the state of the bathroom. He ignores the mess and bends down to look under the sink, finding a first aid kit lying there as he's told.

 

“Mitaka speaking.” Mitaka is out of breath when he finally picks up the phone. There's a siren blaring nosily in the background, but Hux hears him loud and clear. He inclines his head, cradling the phone against his shoulder in order to use both hands pulling the box out, putting it on the sink and checking the contents inside.

 

“Send someone to patch Ren,” he orders as he takes every roll of bandaid he can find in the kit. He carelessly closes it before leaves the bathroom with an armful of bandaids.

 

“At Ren's place?”

 

“Yes. I'm not sure if the bullets are still inside or not. Bring all the equipment, just in case.”

 

“I'll send Thanisson. He'll be there in ten.”

 

“I give him five.”

He drops the bandaids on the coffee table before he cuts the line and tosses the phone on to the table as well. Hux takes off his coat, his suit jacket and his tie, putting them neatly at the back of the nearby black leather club chair before folds up his dress shirt's sleeve and kneels down next to the couch.

 

“Let's stop the bleeding.”

Ren looks almost asleep, or maybe he's nearly passed out, Hux isn't sure, but once he puts a hand on his chest, those big dark eyes flutter open and turn to look at him. The boy smirks, and damn him that he still can be annoying with two holes on his body. Those blood stained fingers reach up to play with his hair, and Hux doesn't have it in him to make it stop. He starts working, peeling Ren's tee off and taping the bandaids as tight as he can above the wounds to stop the bleeding. Hux doesn't think while his hands move.It's a habit he hates, moving on automatic like this, but it's a thing he seems to be unable to shake off when he's boarding into the panic state, and God forbids Brendol Hux Jr to panic. (Fact: his father forbade it.)

 

“I let the girl get away,” Ren says, trying to fill a silence space between them in this dark apartment. His fingers play absentmindedly with his hair, twirling it back and forth between his fingers.

 

“You did, and also burnt my pub while doing so. That's really great, Ren.” His sarcasm is met with a silence, and when he looks up, he is met with Ren's watchful eyes. It makes him uncomfortable, but he's not gonna fidget under that awful boy's glance.

 

“You're upset.”

Of course, I fucking am, Hux wants to yell, but yelling means he finally loses it, and that's beneath him. Hux raises back up and turns his back to the boy on the couch, fetching his phone and cigarette pack and lighter in his coat pocket before walking away to the furthest window so he can smoke in peace, far away from the boy who destroys everything he touches.

 

Thanisson arrives at the front door with all his tools ten minutes after the call. Hux lets him in, carelessly pointing him to where Ren is lying before he leaves the place.

 

***

 

The second time he's at Ren's place, Hux has Millicent held tight against his chest and his passport clenched even tighter in his hand. The arrest warrant with his name and face is played repeatedly on every news channels for days, and he's on the verge of tears.

 

**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hux wakes up to a soft meow of his cat, who sits on the pillow next to his head and puts one of her front paws on his cheek. Her big emerald eyes stare down at him as if he's one of her kitten that refuses to go out and play. He smiles sleepily at her and gives her a scratch behind her ear. Millicent purrs loudly, satisfying with his treatment.

 

“G'morning to you too, Millie. You're hungry, huh?” He mumbles while pulling himself to sit up on the bed. His hands are still red and raw from all the bleach he used to clean his penthouse and car for these last few days, but he ignores them and picks his cat up. Hux cradles her to his chest, nestling her soft fur with his cheek for a while before he gets out of the bed and pads downstairs for his kitten's breakfast. There's a snow last night and it's left the whole penthouse freezing. Hux involuntarily curves over his cat and hugs her tighter to his chest. The little ball of fur meows approvingly once before she snuggles close under his chin. When he's done feeding her, he goes back upstairs again to get ready for a day, leaving his dripolator to work on its own.

 

They're regrouping, and the Russians are ruthless while they're doing so. Two of his men were found dead in the back alley yesterday with a Russian made bullet buried deep in their head. That's not really good for the business. There's also the cops that ruthlessly chase them down one by one. Still, he has a business to run. Hux almost finishes with the necktie when his phone rings. He glances at it and Phasma's name on the screen makes him frown a little before reaches over and accepts the call.

 

“Hux spe--”

 

“You gotta get out of there.” She doesn't let him finish his sentence before speaking into the line. The background noise is loud, but he can hear her clear enough to notice an urgent tone. She's a bit out of breathe like she's walking fast through a busy street, and from the curses he faintly hears through the line, she's probably doing just that. Hux inclines his head, using his shoulder to support the phone as he uses his both hand pulling the knot of his tie close to his neck.

 

“Come again?”

 

“The cops. They got your arrest warrant yesterday. From what I heard, they're heading to your place right now. Get out of there. Now. Oh, bloody hell!” The line is cut with a loud gunshot that makes Hux drop the phone.

 

“Fuck!” He quickly retrieves it back and puts it in his pants pocket. Hux strides across the room to a small safe hidden at the bottom of his closet. It takes him only a few seconds to open the combination lock and grabs the contents inside – a couple of his fake passports along with his real one, a small hand gun and a bunch of money. The last thing he takes from his bedroom before he runs down stair is his suit jacket.

 

“Millie! We have to go, darling. I'm sorry, but we need to leave,” he says as he uses his jacket to catch his cat, wrapping her in the soft material made the inside of his jacket and hopes it will warm her enough for the freezing weather outside the building. She hisses and growls angrily while trying to twist away from his arms.

 

“I know, I know, darling. I'm sorry,” he tells her, hugging her tighter to his chest and tugging his chin over her small head. He snatches his car key from the bowl at the front door before finally leaves the place he calls home for years. (Fact: it's 11 years and it took almost 5 years of seducing and killing to finally make it his, and his alone, not the old geezer who liked him to lie on his front and moan wantonly like a cheap whore. He drenched the whole room in bleach after that, scrapping every tiles until his fingers bled so there's no trace of the old owner and what they used to do left in any fiber of the room. He climbed faster and higher through the organisation after that. His father didn't need to know any of that, of course.) The elevator brings him to the underground garage in a few seconds, and after an hour or so of the morning traffic in central Manhattan, they're on their way out of New York.

 

It takes Hux a couple of days of running and hiding to remember that he's one Kylo Ren short for escaping the country and back to the _Supreme Leader_.

 

*****

 

The first time he sees the warrant, he's almost out of New York and boarding to Vermont. He's in the diner, drinking an awful coffee at six in the afternoon and shivers hard because he forgets to bring his coat from his penthouse and wears only a dress shirt. Next to him is Millicent, who already claims his suit jacket and lazily gets tangle in the warm material. She already drank her milk and now plans to take a nap, pillowing half of her body on his right thigh. The old television held at the corner of the diner is on, playing the evening news to the empty diner. The waitress puts his dinner – cheese burger and fries – down in front of him, boringly wishing him to enjoy the meal before she goes back to chat with the cook behind the counter.

 

Hux has plan, of course. He'll cross the boarder to Canada and fly back to the UK from there. It's an easy and practical plan until the news channel starts showing his face and an arrest warrant. He doesn't notice it at first. It's the hush whisper between the cook and the waitress that makes him notice. He looks at them when he feels them stare at him then back to the television. Hux follows their gaze, and meets with his own dull green eyes from the picture he remembers taken for the passport a few years back. The anchor is talking something about his crime (should be considered armed and dangerous, the anchor says), about Detective Poe Demeron who leads the case and about how FBI gets involve with the case. Hux feels his stomach drops and has a feeling that he stops breathing.

 

Before the waitress and the cook have a chance to reach for the phone or do anything reckless, Hux draws his Walther P99 out from his jacket's inside pocket tangling with his cat, turns off the safety with a flick of his thump and shoots them both right between the eyes. The gunshot rings too loud in the empty diner, but the silence after that is louder. He breathes hard and uses the back of his hand to push the hair out of his forehead, letting the silence linger in the air for a couple seconds more.

 

Millicent hisses angrily at him, accusing him for pushing her haphazardly out of his lap and making unuseful loud bang. He puts his gun down on the table next to his dinner and smiles down at her apologetically.

 

“Sorry, love. We need to leave again,” he croons at her softly as he scoops her up into his arms, wrapping her tightly in his jacket to brace the cold outside. He nuzzles with her soft fur for a little more before stands up, grabs his gun and keeps it at the back, tugging with his waistband and walks out of the diner as if there's nothing happen. He doesn't let the news bother him, because he can't. Hux needs 100% of himself to get out of the country, and he can't afford to worry about the arrest warrant. Not now, anyway.

 

Hux sits still in his car and just breathes, waiting for a shiver to stop. Millicent squirms a little in his arms, but she finally settles once she shoves her cold nose against the warm at the base of his neck. He gives her a small kiss at the head for being such a good girl.

 

“We're alright, Millie. Everything is gonna be fine, I promise.”

 

Except, nothing is fine. After two days of detours and bypassing the main road, Hux doesn't know what to do. He's in a motel near the boarder and hasn't slept for at least 37 hours. The news is playing on the old television. The quality of the screen sucks and he can barely see the face of the anchor, but the audio is loud and clear, and he keeps hearing his name repeatedly mentioned along with some of his men and the _Captains._ Hux sighs and turns to lie on his side, bending his knees up toward his chest a little. Millicent jumps up, treads lazily around the bed a while as if to survey the surface then finally decides to lie down on the space between his chest and bended knees, pressing close to his stomach for the warm. He misses his cigarette and feels a little sorry for himself for shaving yesterday before arriving here. Maybe if he grows a beard, people will stop recognise him and the big warrant poster with his face seen all over the border won't matter that much.

 

“Maybe we should lay low for a while, Millie. I don't think they will know about our safe house in Seattle, yeah? What do you think,” he asks his cat while petting her softly. She gives him a pleased loud purr back as the answer.

 

His phone quietly vibrates from the side table where he put it next to his Walther. Hux blindly reaches his hand out and grabs it, accepting the call without looking at the caller's name.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I see you're alright, Junior.” Snoke's old raspy voice makes him spring up to sit with back ramrod straight within a second. Hux presses his lips together a little and adjusts his hold on the phone.

 

“Thank you, _Supreme Leader_. I appreciate your concern.”

 

“It's such a fuss, huh? For a little fire that you said was under your control, it took a lot of my men and money. What a mess, Junior,” the _Supreme Leader_ sighs. The mocking concern in his voice makes his blood run colder than it already does from the cold seeping into the room. Hux looks straight at the wall covered with an ugly cream wallpaper in front of him, face betraying no emotion as if he's 11 and standing in front of his father, waiting for a punishment that he knows will come and it will hurt, but pretends not to be afraid anyway.

 

“My deeply apologies, _Supreme Leader_. I'll fix this.”

 

“I'm sure you can, Junior. In a meantime, I hope you won't forget about my Kylo Ren. I don't want to lose him to the cops. I worked hard to get him from them, Junior. I hope you also appreciate my hard work and won't fuck this up, yes?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Hux assures, hopping his voice is firm and doesn't sound like a scolded child who is about to cry, and ends the call. He sighs tiredly and scoops Millicent up into his arms, avoiding a tight feeling that threatens to suffocate him by pressing his face against her fur. He gets a little pat at the cheek from one of her soft front paws in return.

 

“That little shit is such the pain in our asses, Millie. We should get rid of him long time ago.”

 

Hux really should have indeed.

 

*****

 

It's hard to tell the different between a reality and a dream these past few days. His wounds hurt and he can't find a decent sleep in his own bed, not when he sees his father's disappointed look in his dream every damn time he closes his eyes. So, when there's a knock on his door at two in the morning, Ren isn't sure whether it's a dream or not. He lies there in his bed, staring up at the high ceiling of his apartment absentmindedly and confusing if he actually opens his eyes in reality. The second knock comes shortly after the first one, and it finally wakes him up. Ren groans and slowly pulls himself up from the bed. His side hurts and the bandaid has a little blood staining on it. He ignores it and climbs down his loft in only grey sweatpants and nothing more. It's a pain, and this is the only time he regrets buying this apartment. He walks barefoot to the door, grabbing his Sig Saucer he put on the counter in the kitchen on the way there. A glimpse of the many windows he has in the room tells him that it's snowing outside, but the room is warm and he's glad again that he decides to buy this apartment. The third knocks comes when he's at the door.

 

“Yeah, yeah, coming,” he murmurs to himself as he points the gun behind the wooden door, ready to fire at the visitor and uses the other hand to pull the door open without taking off the door chain. The sight of the redhead surprises him, and the sight of that ginger cat holding in his arms under the suit jacket surprises him even more.

 

“Hux?”

 

“Hello, Ren,” Hux says, voice soft but still sounds cruel and mean. He looks unusual small and fragile without his fancy suit and overcoat, but there's nothing small and fragile about Brendol Hux Jr., Ren knows. He spends years with this man, and a handful of months out of those years having rough sex with him. Even with hair out of place, dark purple bruise under his red rimmed eyes, cheeks dusted with at least two days worth of stubble and a shiver that shakes his whole frame, Ren is unable to consider him small and fragile.

 

“Wait a minute,” Ren mumbles as he closes the door in order to open the door chain before pull the door wide open. He takes in the sight of the man standing in front of his door, and the damp white dress shirt the he's wearing makes him frowns a little.

 

“It's snowing outside.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. Can we get inside now? Millicent is cold.”

Ren steps aside and lets his two visitors into the room. The warm in the room makes a shiver running through that slight frame even more, and Ren can see those thin shoulders shake visibly. Hux coos at his cat, too soft for Ren to hear while drops her on the floor. That ginger ball of fur immediately dashes across the floor and disappears into one of the dark corners that hold one of the room radiators. Ren closes the door behind him, drop the gun onto the small desk by the door then walks closer to his visitor who slowly turns to face him. The room is dark, but the light from the street outside is enough for him to make out Hux's face. His green eyes are a bit wild and his normally pale cheeks are redden by the cold as well as his lips. Combining with his messy hair that flops down on his forehead, he really looks small and fragile, like a scared young boy.

 

“Where's your coat?”

  
“I forgot it.”

 

“Ok, how do you get here?”

 

“I walked.”

 

“Where's your car?”

 

“I left it in Connecticut. They start to remember my car.”

 

“You walk here, from Connecticut? In the snow? With that shirt?”

Hux just shrugs for all of the questions and looks at him in the eyes as if daring him to call it bullshit. Knowing Hux, he probably did just that, if not more. Ren sighs, hoping this ridiculous cruel man isn't on the verge of hypothermia or anything more serious and reaches out to hold those wind burnt cheeks in both of his hands, circling the high cheek bones with his thumps. The skin is so cold it almost feels burn in his palms. Hux sighs, inclining his head to seek more of the warm.

 

“You're a mess,” Ren says, hating himself for sounding so fond and gentle.

 

“No, that's your job.” Ren scoffs and finally pulls Hux close, envelop him with his half naked body that still too warm from the bed. He hears Hux sighs contentedly as he presses his cold nose in the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

“I'm cold,” Hux murmurs sleepily against his neck and turns his face to press his cheek on Ren's clavicle, soaking the warm radiating from is skin.

 

“Of course, you fucking are. C'mon,” Ren says, trying to pull away so he can lead them to somewhere that is not his foyer, but Hux groans and presses himself even closer to him. No hands touch or even an embrace, just leans on him and wills him not to leave. That's so Brendol Hux Jr. it makes Ren snort, “fucking princess.”

 

He holds one arms around Hux's shoulder blades while the other reaches down to grab a hold around the knees, and when he straightens up, he got an armful of Brendol Hux Jr. with both his legs tucked tightly at his side. His wounds burn for the effort, but it's probably worth the giggle he hears next to his ear. Hux presses close to his chest, hands still in his lap and makes no effort or whatsoever to not fall down. He walks across the apartment to the bathroom, turns the light on with his shoulder before goes put Hux down in the empty tube.

 

“Make yourself warm. I'll find you something to wear,” he says before he leaves the bathroom and doesn't bother to close the door. Ren sighs while climbing ladder back to his loft. Every move up this damn ladder makes his wounds hurt, but he ignores it as he usually does and goes digging around his dresser. He founds an old black sweatpants and a hoodie that, judging from the wooden smell imprinted in the fabric, spends time in this dresser at least four years after he last wore it. Ren takes them both downstairs along with a new towel and back to the bathroom. He doesn't hear the water running, but Hux manages to get naked, shave his face and fill the tube with hot water just fine. He puts the clothes down on a closed toilet seat and goes sit at the lip of the tube, facing the redhead. Hux bends his knees up to his chest and, when he notices him, scoots closer then slumps to the side, placing his temple on Ren's thigh.

 

“I need to feed Millicent. She's probably hungry,” Hux says quietly, but the echo in the small bathroom makes it too loud in this peaceful silence between them. He closes his eyes, lets out a contented sigh and nuzzles his noise with Ren's sweatpants cladded thigh. His red hair looks even redder in a cheap fluorescence light and makes his skin so pale it looks transparent and makes the blue veins more pronounces. Ren gives up to his curiousity and puts his hand on that red hair, tangling his fingers in those incredible soft strands and combing it backward.

 

“Do I need to feed you too?” Hux doesn't look hungry or underfed per se, but he's skinny and Ren has an urge to feed him. (Flashback: that was mom always did with the stray cats in the back alley next to their old house.) Hux scoffs and shakes his head.

 

“No, I can wait.”

Ren doesn't try to say anything after that. He lets Hux soak in the water until it starts to get cold before he pulls him out of the tube and pats him dry with a towel. Ren lets him get dress while he goes out to find something for the cat. There's a milk in the fridge. He pours it in a small bowl and puts it next to the ladder, hoping that the ginger cat will be as smart as its owner and can find its way to the bowl. In the meantime, Hux walks out of the bathroom with a too big sweatpants hanging on his hip and a too big hoodie that makes him look even smaller. It's ridiculous to see a powerful cruel man who always wears a three pieces tailored suit being dwarf by his old clothes. Ren won't use the word adorable because Brendol Hux Jr. is anything but adorable, but the urge is strong and he has to chase it away as fast as when it came.

 

“C'mon, let's get you to bed.”

 

“I won't go up there,” Hux says stubbornly.

 

“Fine. The bed is up here. The couch is over there. You choose. I don't care where you sleep, but just go to sleep.” Kylo Ren isn't built for caring and patience, and looking over stubborn and cruel Brendol Hux Jr. tires him. He turns, climbs up the ladder and goes back under the duvet, not caring about the visitor since he's not on the verge of dying in his room anymore. The warm under the heavy feather duvet feels pleasant after a few minutes of walking around. Ren turns to lie on his side, back facing the ladder and listens to the movement from downstairs. It's his hurt side, but he doesn't want to look like he's waiting, so this will have to do. He hears a little shuffle of clothes and a soft croon from downstairs then nothing.

 

When he's sure his guest doesn't try to set his house on fire and decides to go back to sleep, he feels a little dip on his mattress and someone slides under the duvet. Ren waits for Hux to make a move some more, but there's nothing comes, as if he imagines it up. He turns to lie on another side, and there's Hux, lying under the duvet at the edge of the mattress with his naked back to Ren. He reaches out, putting a hand on that thin naked shoulder.

 

“Hey, where's your hoodie?”

 

“Don't need it. It's scratchy,” Hux murmurs, sounding ungrateful like a fucking princess he is. Ren sighs tiredly, but he pulls that slight frame close to his body anyway. He tangles their legs together and presses a soft kiss behind Hux's neck.

 

“Want me to find you another one?”

 

“No, you're enough,” Hux answers. His voice is so soft in the dark quiet room like a scared little boy hiding from his father's cane, seeking for the way out that never exists. Ren holds him closer until there's no space left between his chest and Hux's back.

 

“What's wrong,” he asks.

 

“I need to get you to the UK.”  
  


“Why?”

 

“Snoke wants you back.”

 

“Ok,” Ren mumbles against the pale skin that he knows is covered with tiny freckles and bites down, not too hard to draw blood, just for the imprint of his teeth to stay there for a few minutes.

 

“Ok,” Hux echoes back drownsily. Ren holds that him against his chest even tighter until he feels the shiver that shakes that slight frame for hours slowly subside. He almost falls asleep when he hears a quiet call of his name from the man in his arms, “Ren”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you want to come home?”

 

“I can't remember my way home anymore.”

 

Besides, he's not sure if anyone wants him to anyway.

 

*****

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ren wakes up with a gasp as someone puts their weight down on his navel. His hands shoot up, grabbing a thin waist and a bony hip. He knows who that is before he even opens his eyes. He slowly blinks awake, and there's Brendol Hux Jr., gloriously naked with a cigarette hanging loosely between his thin pink lips and torturously rubbing Ren's hard on trapped in the sweatpants with his bare ass. That cruel man smirks down at him, takes another drag before pulls it out to hold between his fingers.

 

"Hello Ren."

 

"Getting start without me, I see," Ren grumbles, voice still heavy with sleep as he holds on that small waist tighter. Hux smirks even wider and puts one cold hand on his bare chest, bending at the waist a little so he can look down at him in the eyes.

 

"Well, I miss you," he purrs, smoke dripping out of those thin lips into his face. Those pale green eyes gleam harshly in the mist, like a snake with fangs full of deathly venom and waiting to strike its pray.

 

"You miss me fucking you, whore," Ren sneers, watching Hux bares his teeth into a cruel smile.

 

Ren likes that smile.

 

"Indeed," he mumbles and takes another drag from his cigarette. This time, he leaves it there between his lips and reaches his free hand back, slipping past the waistband and grabbing a hold on his cock. Ren gasps at the cold touch and bucks up to search for more.

 

Hux snorts, "whore."

 

This time, it’s Ren who bares his teeth. He surges up to bite down at the skin just below Hux’s jawline, making sure the spot is too high to be covered by the collar. He sinks his teeth down hard and gets a quiet moan back. Ren moves on to the bare shoulder, middle of the clavicle and one more on that pale neck. When he’s done with the biting, Ren grabs a cigarette out from those pick lips and lies back down, appreciating his own work with a smugly smile on his face. Now, he actually do look like a whore - an expensive one, Ren will give him that. He takes in the sight - pale naked skin contrasts with the angry red biting marks, eyes blown wide looking hungry and wanting to be stuffed full. Ren takes a drag from a stolen cigarette (which is stolen from him in the first place) before he stubs it in a glass of water sitting next to his mattress and holds Hux’s waist with both of his hands again.

 

“There, this’s more like it.”

 

“You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course, I am. You’re my whore. C’mon, get to work,” he says, squeezing the thin waist once before reaching out one hand down the mattress, searching the a bottle of lube he knows is there. It takes a while, but he finally gets it and throws it at Hux, who boringly catches it and immediately gets to work. Fingering Hux is fun, but watching Hux opens himself up for his cock is more fun and, of course, makes him incredibly hard in a mere minute. Hux bends down a little so he can reaches his hand back and starts with two fingers, thrusting in and out in and out slowly with a filthy squelch noise. Ren slides his hands down the slim thighs and back up to grab Hux’s ass. He doesn’t want to think it perfectly fits his hand, but it does, and that makes him even harder in his sweatpants. He thrusts his body up a little, in the same time he moves the body on top of him, grinding their cocks together. Hux hisses, slumping forward more and accidentally knocking his nose with Ren’s. They both snigger quietly. He thinks it's the first time he's ever heard Hux laugh like this, and he founds that he likes the sound of it.

 

“Clumsy little whore,” Ren whispers, hating himself again for sounding so fond, but Hux doesn’t seem to mind that. He smiles, and for once, it’s not a cruel smile he always wears. It’s still sharp at the edge, but softer. It makes the man looks his age.

 

“ _Your_ clumsy little whore, apparently,” Hux purrs.

 

“Apparently,” Ren echoes back as he spreads Hux’s cheeks wider and feels the tip of his middle finger around the stretched rim. Hux groans, fully lying down on top of him and burying his face at Ren’s neck. He lets go of one cheek so he can nudge his two fingers at Hux’s, gathering the lube that drips out and pushes them slowly in along side those two slender fingers. Hux’s breath hitches as he bites down hard on Ren’s skin.

 

“Better?” he asks mockingly, pressing and rubbing at the bundle of nerve that makes Hux shivers and groan. Hux arcs his back up, grinding his cock against Ren’s, spreading his precum all over his skin messily. Ren gives that pale neck one more deep bite before he turns his face up a little to nip at the earlobe almost gently with his lips.

 

“Wanna ride me?” he whispers next to Hux’s ear, and feels the man shudder by return.

 

“Yeah,” Hux sighs.

 

“No, say it, _General_ , ” he says stubbornly, and spreads his two fingers out while still presses both of them tightly against Hux’s prostate. Huh chokes back a moan and slowly pulls himself up by one shaking arm until they’re eye to eye. Even with a red dotted prettily on the high of his checks, Hux still manages to look ruthless and dangerous with a vicious smile that is more teeth than lips. His eyes are so bright they looks unnaturally green under the dim light of the room.

 

Ren doesn’t prefer him any other way.

 

“I’m gonna ride your dick, you fuck,” he snarls, and gets what he asks for almost immediately. Ren pulls his fingers out as the same time Hux retreats his fingers back and pulls himself up to sit on Ren’s pelvis again. He lets Hux manage on his own, and when he finally sinks down on him and fully seats, Ren feels like his eyes roll back into his skull. He holds on to Hux’s hip so tight he’s sure it’s gonna leave nasty bruise on the pale fragile skin, and Ren will throw a fit if it’s not. Hux slumps forward, panting harshly while holding himself up with one hand on his chest, nails digging into his skin.

 

"There you go," Ren coos as he trails his hands up Hux's side, thumps nudging both nipples and passing the slender neck to cup his cheeks, which are wildly red, but cold to the touch. Ren finds this strange, and he frowns a little.

 

"Hey,” he calls, shaking the face in his hands a little. “Look at me. You ok?" He can't stop himself from asking while circling his thumps gently on the fragile skin stretching over the sharp cheekbones. Hux looks up, and his pupils are so dilated that he can barely see the green in those eyes anymore. Still, they're so unnaturally bright Ren can't help but staring. He looks younger like this, Ren realises, with his hair a mess and cheeks so red it spreads up to his ears. Hux startles by the question, but he recovers quickly by straighten up and holding his wrists into both of his cold hands, giving them a kiss equally on the palm and the knuckles before putting them back on his hip.

 

He gives him a smirk, “ready?”

 

Hux doesn't wait for his answer before he starts moving, rising onto his knees, letting the widest part of the head of his cock stretching the rim before slowly sinks down again. It's a pretty sight, of course, and Ren struggles to keep his eyes open to meet with those bright green eyes.

 

“C'mon, you can do better than this. Don't let me flip you down.” The threat feels harmless even to his own ears, and from the sneer Hux gives it to him in return, it's probably just so. Hux tightens around him, making him groans and bucking off the bed, which makes him hiss as it hurts his wounds.

 

“What did you just say?” Hux asks nonchalantly as he tightens around him again.

 

“You fuck,” he growls and snaps his hip up once, causing Hux to slump forward and down onto his chest. Ren uses one arm to hold around the thin waist, locking the man to his chest while the other snakes down between their body and grabs a hold of Hux's cock, thump playing with the head. He thrusts up, enjoying a little hitch in Hux's every breath next to his ear. Ren nips at his red ear, smirking, “Be a good boy and come for me.”

 

And Hux does, like he always does when he's praised. He comes with low quiet groan in his throat. Ren follows him after a few more hard thrusts. They lie there, panting hard on each other skin and basking in the afterglow with cum sticking their navel together. Hux slowly pulls himself up after a few seconds. He's literally bright red to his chest now, and it's an endearing sight. He raises up on his knees to let Ren's cock slip off, and once his cock is out, cum slowly drips down along those pale thighs, dropping onto his lower abdomen.

 

“What are we?” Ren asks as he trails his stained hand up Hux's body to his mouth and paints those red lips with his own cum.

 

Hux's eyes are viciously bright when he grabs Ren's wrist in both of his hands and sucks his middle finger into his smirking mouth, licking it clean with that clever tongue while staring down at him tauntingly.

 

“Definitely not in love, darling.”

 

Ren doesn't prefer his cruel man any other way.

 

**

 

They nap and then fuck again once they wake (or more precisely, once Ren wakes and still horny.) This time Ren finally pins that cruel man down on the mattress, wrists locking tight in his grip above the head and cum from the previous two orgasms staining the abdomen. Hux is a wreck, coming two times straight already with only his fingers and tongue. Still, he doesn't give up and begs like Ren wants him to.

 

“C'mon _General,_ one more,” he taunts as he uses his free hand pumping the slowly harden cock. Hux pants hard with a high pitch in his every intake breath. Ren drinks it in and determines to make it more. He thrusts harder into the abused hole, pressing tightly at the prostate in every move he makes. Hux arcs his back off the mattress, trying to move his hip away from him.

 

“Ren,” Hux gasps, legs locking tightly around his hip as if trying to make him stop moving so much. “I can't.”

 

“Yes, you fucking can.”

Hux squeezes his eyes tightly shut and turns to hide his face in the crook of his arm, and that won't do. Ren releases the now fully hard cock to cup Hux's chin, thump and index finger spread so he can grip the cheeks and squeeze them tight. He turns the face back toward him.

 

“Look at me,” he says, then sneers once those green eyes finally open and look up at him.

 

“Ren,” Hux gasps again quietly as if it's a prayer he doesn't want anyone to hear, but, of course, Ren does hear, and he loves how desperate it sounds. He goes back to stroke Hux's cock again, and the whine that slips out those bloody red lips is everything.

 

“Won't you beg, Hux?”

 

“No,” he denies stubbornly and bares his teeth into a vicious sneer, but it loses its effect as soon as Ren rubs the pad of his thump over the head of his cock. Hux throws his head back and whines. Ren _fucking_ loves that sound. He gives a soft kiss at the corner of the slack mouth.

 

“Please?” he murmurs to the skin there as he presses his thump down hard on the glans, rubbing over the sensitive open end. It's a funny thing to say, and he gets a weak snicker next to his ear in return. He hears rather than sees a smirk in that soft noise.

 

Hux wantonly moans into his ear.

 

“Kylo, please, please, please. I can't anymore, Kylo, please.”

 

And that does the trick.

 

Ren drinks those quiet please that fall from the sinful mouth in as he finally releases Hux's wrists and cock so he can grab his hip in both hands and starts thrusting in earnest. Hux moans loudly to the high ceiling and clings tight to the sheet. Ren feels the clench around his cock when Hux comes for the forth times this morning. There's no cum left in him to shoot, but the dry orgasm still leaves Hux breathless and shaking. Ren pounds into his oversensitive nerve, watching Hux writhes and shakes from being overstimulated and listening to a quiet panting plea that keeps repeating the word please please please for a few minutes more before he finally comes.

 

Ren sits back, panting hard himself and enjoys the view of the man he has wrecked for hours and finally is able to make him a mess. Hux lies there, thin chest heaves heavily with cum staining over his abdomen. Those green eyes glare at him under the mess of his red hair that flops down over his forehead and eyes.

 

“You little fuck,” he snarls, but the way he still breathes harshly makes it have less venom than it should have. Ren smirks as he trails the pad of his fingers over the cum blotted over the pale soft skin.

 

“You wouldn't want me any other way. Admit it, _Brendol,_ ” he emphasises the first name while pulling out, watching in fascination as his cum slowly drips out of the swollen red hole. He pushes two fingers in to scoop it all out and paints Hux's heaving chest with it, marking him as his all over the skin. He meets the bright green eyes and bares his teeth, growling, “mine.”

 

And the way that Hux give him the vicious cruel smile with all teeth in return probably says the same.

 

**

 

Hux wakes again a few hours later, and thankfully not to dick pressing against his hole and trying to put it in again. This time, he wakes to a soft breath on the back of his neck, heavy arm holding him tight around the waist and Millicent meowing softly from the floor next to the mattress. He smiles down at her and holds his hand out, beckoning her to come close.

 

“Hi Millie,” he says as she jumps up the mattress and flops down under his chin, curling up in the space there with her cold wet nose presses against his neck. Hux gives her a kiss on the head for being such a good girl over the night.

 

“You like this place, huh? It's really warm, isn't it,” he coos while petting her soft fur. Millicent meows back as if to confirm that this place is indeed really warm. Hux wants to move, but he aches all over, and it's that awful boy's fault. He's so warm from the soft heavy duvet and the body heat from the boy hugging him tight to his chest as if he's his favourite plush doll. It starts to make him drowsy again, but he wills himself not to. Hux has a job to finish after all.

 

“Ren,” he calls, patting gently on the hand the holding him close. Ren wakes with a startle, but calms down fast enough to not stir their position. (Fact: Hux likes them tangling together like this. It's warm and he feel wanted, which is the most fuck up of it all.)

 

“Hmm,” Ren hums as he kisses Hux at the back of his neck, nuzzling his nose against the skin there and clutches him closer to his body. He's such a snuggler when he's barely awake, all soft and young, like a boy he is. Hux knows this first hand today. (Fact: he wishes he'd discover this sooner.)

 

“I need to get you to the airport.”

  
“Why?”

 

“Snoke wants you back, remember?”

 

“You're coming with me?”

 

“Trust me I want to, but I can't right now. The warrant is all over the country now. I can't go to the airport unless I want to be arrested,” he answers.

 

Ren growls, possessively holding him tighter, “I won't go anywhere without you. You're mine.”

 

Hux hates the way his chest feels so tight, hates the way the words makes him feel so warm and wanted and belong and everything he's ever wanted to feel. (Fact: Ren will find a fault in him one way or another, like his father always did, Hux _knows_ that.) Hux feels like he's choking, and he doesn't understand why his throat is starting to hurt.

 

“Hey,” Ren says. “What's wrong?”

 

“I need to get you to the airport,” Hux repeats the words, and his voice sounds so weak and full of tears even to his own ear, like a scared child trying his best to do what he was told. He hates it. He hates the way he somehow cannot do whatever people want him to do, even after all these years. He pulls himself away from the embrace and sits up, back facing the confused boy.

 

“Where's your passport?” He asks as he scoops Millicent up into his arms and puts her down on the floor, watching her walk around the place lazily.

 

“I don't have one?”

 

“You do. We've been to the UK together last month,” he says, turning to look over his shoulder to give Ren an accusing glare. “Where is it?”

 

“I don't know. I lost it, I guess,” Ren says, shrugging nonchalantly, and Hux finally loses it. He twists around and pushes Ren away from him as hard as he can. Before Ren can get away, he grabs the boy's hair and yanks, making him look up to meet his gaze. Hux bares his teeth.

 

“You petulant child,” he snarls. “Do you think this is a bloody game? I don't have time for your tantrum today, Ren. I'll get you on the bloody plane whether it's with or without your passport. Do I make myself clear?” Ren doesn't say anything back immediately like he usually does when they argue. He just stares up at Hux as if it's the first time he actually sees him up close like this, and Hux hates it. (Fact: he's afraid that the boy will see who he really is and will be disappointed in what he sees. Hux can deal with disappointment only so much in one day.)

 

“What about you?”

 

“What?” Hux startles, and this time, before he can have a chance to run away, Ren reaches his hand up to push a strand of hair out of his forehead and circles his arms back around Hux's waist, locking him in place again.

 

“What are you gonna do?”

Hux hates himself when he suddenly feels like he's on the verge of tears. Ren has such a soulful eyes, and he can't stand when they're looking right at him like he's the only person that matters in this fucked up planet. (Fact: because that's not true.) Hux breathes deep and tries to smirk, but it feels watery and weak. He releases his hold and weaves his hand gently through the dark thick hair that is incredibly soft and silky instead.

 

“Oh Ren,” he chokes, swallowing back tears and willing himself not to cry. “What on earth have been done to you?”

 

Because the boy is too bright for this place, and Hux feels too dirty and dark he doesn't deserve any of that.

 

**

 

Hux should know that it'll always be complicated with Kylo Ren. He really should. He curses with himself as he watches Ren bends over to roll up the garage door. The old rusted metal creaks loudly and Hux winces at the sound of it. He hunches his shoulder, fighting off the cold in one of Ren's navy peacoat that is too big for him and a black scarf circling around his neck and up almost to his nose, hiding half of his face. Millicent, who is wrapped up in his suit jacket, hisses disapprovingly at the sound before snuggles close to his chest, searching for the warm. He still stays in place when Ren walks inside.

 

There's nothing much inside the rental garage, except the two motorcycle parking next to each other in that tight space. He remembers the black Kawasaki Ninja, and the red Ducati Monster next to it is probably the one he told the men to return to Ren's place that night. He admits he's kinda surprised to find it here safe and sound. Hux frowns a little when he sees Ren pulls two full-face helmet and motorcycle jackets off one of the cabinet at the back.

 

“I'm not getting on that,” he says, and this time he determines about it.

 

“I don't have a car.” Ren shrugs as he puts on the jacket. He zips it up before he hands the other one to Hux, but he leaves it hanging there in the space between them as he still doesn't move from a place he has stood.

 

“We are not going to the airport on that,” Hux says again, standing his ground in firm voice. Ren looks annoyed. The corner of his mouth curves downward when he's annoyed, Hux learns. The boy stomps out of the garage to stand in front of him, looking bigger than he usually is with the black leather jacket he's wearing.

 

“Who say we're going to the airport,” he mutters, mostly to himself. “Stop whining and wear this. It'll be cold. I don't want you to get sick,” he says exasperatedly before looks down at the cat in his arms. “Give me Gingerbread.” He snatched Millicent out of his arms before Hux can turns away. She meows once then starts purring when Ren scratches her chin. Hux watches the little ginger traitor with betrayal glares before grabbing the leather jacket he's offered. Ren smirks, crooning sweetly to Millicent's ears when she rubs her head against his cheek while Hux dresses. The jacket, like everything he borrows from Ren, is too big for his frame.

 

“There, there,” Ren coos, a soft smile spreading over his full lips as he reaches one hand out to zip the jacket up properly and adjusts the scarf into its place. “Looking good, _General_.”

 

There's no reason for him to blush, but Hux does, and he hopes that the scarf would hide the worst of it.

 

Ren picks the red Ducati.

 

Hux doesn't know where Ren's gonna take them, but after an hour drive, he's certain it's not to the airport. He tightens his hold around Ren's waist, feeling Millicent squirms inside Ren's jacket and moves closer so his chest is plastered against Ren's back, using the boy's bigger frame to shield the wind. Even with so many layer of thick clothes, Hux is still cold. He rests his helmeted head on Ren's shoulder and sighs. He's drowsy again, but the engine is loud and the wind cuts his skin where it isn't covered. He's too afraid to fall asleep this way. They stop once for the gas, and Hux doesn't bother to climb down the bike when Ren kicks down the stand and goes fill the tank.

 

“Hey,” Ren calls him softly, using one hand pushing the plastic shield up to let Hux sees his eyes. Millicent pops her little head out of the neck of Ren's leather jacket and meows once at him as if to say hi, and Hux can't help but smile at the sight. He can't afford to pull his helmet off here, where there're security cameras everywhere, but he really wants to kiss her and presses his face on her soft fur. Ren seems to know what he thinks. He unzips his jacket and hands her to Hux, who holds her close to his chest and hunches his shoulders over her protectively.

 

“Where are we going?” Hux asks, voice muffled by the helmet. Ren just shrugs. He rubs his knuckles at the base of Millicent's ear absentmindedly while turning to rest his hip against Hux's knee, watching the other car makes a turn into the gas station.

 

“Somewhere safe.”

 

**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PiiNizm at Tumblr :)


End file.
